Isnt Half As Fun As Growing Up Can Be
by undeniableobsession
Summary: Take a journey through Seth and Ryan's life growing up, if Ryan was adopted as a new born baby.
1. Age 3

This is going to be my third story I have going but I just love this idea, so I wanted to get it rolling right away. Okay, so here is the deal. I was reading a fan fiction story the other day and it was the idea that Ryan was adopted as a baby. I really liked that idea of seeing Ryan and Seth grow up together. Therefore, I am going to start at the age of three and every chapter is going to be Seth and Ryan at a different age, up until age fifteen. Every age is not going revolve around a whole year, probably just a day or two at the most a week.

Both Ryan and Seth are three years old. Ryan is a bit shorter than Seth and has his blonde hair and blue eyes. He doesn't talk as much as Seth and cries a bit more. Seth is still the talkative one and cries a little bit less than Ryan. Just try to picture Ryan and Seth as kids.

Sandy walked through the front door to find his two 3 year old sons watching 101 Dalmatians on the family room floor with coloring books and crayons scattered all over next to them while his wife, Kirsten sat on the coach with paperwork in her lap.

"Hey Honey," Sandy greeted his wife with a kiss as he walked into the family room.

"Oh, hi sweetie, how was work?" Kirsten asked looking up from the contracts that sat in front of her.

"It was… successful, I kept a kid from going to juvie today." Sandy replied as he started taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

Kirsten laughed, it had been five years since she married Sanford Cohen and she never regretted it for a minute. Even after they had been given the house next door to her high school sweetheart, Jimmy Cooper.

"That's wonderful." She told him while planting a quick kiss on his lips while getting up off the coach. "Would you mind watching the boys for a bit? I have to go make a few calls about these new development designs." Kirsten asked as she headed to the kitchen with her papers under her arm.

She was gone before Sandy could even answer, but that was how it usually worked. Sandy and Kirsten both had pretty time demanding jobs and raising two kids and balancing their jobs wasn't the easiest at times. Kirsten worked at home on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, despite her fathers constant begging to just hire a nanny or let her mother baby-sit during the day. But she never gave in, she wanted her boys to have a mother and father around, not parents who left them with somebody else while they worked nonstop. Sandy tried not to schedule court hearing on Tuesdays or Thursdays and just ran to the office, at the break of dawn and got some paperwork done and then when Kirsten came home at about 6:00 or so he ran back to the office to do more paper work.

Sandy crawled down to the floor and greeted his boys.

"Hey Guys, how's the movie?"

"Shhhh Daddy!!" Seth exclaimed, while putting his finger up to his lips "this is the best part."

Sandy chuckled; He couldn't imagine his life without his two children. They had adopted Ryan as a new born. Sandy knew his real family quite well from their troubles with the law and they had specifically asked Sandy to adopt Ryan, when they had decided to put him up for adoption. He knew it was for the best, the family was not mentally stable to raise another child. They already had a twelve year old and ten year old who both had run into the law more than once. When Sandy had first brought up the idea to Kirsten she thought he was on something, but Sandy had finally convinced her and they adopted Ryan. It was one of the best things they ever did, Seth and Ryan are best friends and they couldn't imagine their life without Ryan.

Ryan kept his gaze on the television screen, and ignored the interaction between Seth and his father.

The kids were pretty entertained by their movie so Sandy ran to his bedroom to change into more comfortable sweats. He didn't know he had fell asleep while watching ESPN classic football games until Kirsten came into the bedroom less than pleased.

"SANDY!!!" shouted Kirsten from the family room, "SANDY!!!" she exclaimed again coming into their bedroom.

Sandy stirred and eventually woke up, "What, what's wrong?" Sandy asked obviously confused as to what happened.

"What's wrong?" Kirsten raised her voice, "Come into the family room." Kirsten said grabbing him out of the bed and dragging him into the family room.

Sandy's mouth dropped when he saw the sight before his eyes. The movie had clearly ended as the screen was now pitch black.

"Look daddy, we made mommy a pretty picture," Seth exclaimed full of pride pointing to the mural they had colored all over their family room peached colored walls.

"Do you like it mommy?" Ryan asked with as much enthusiasm as Seth.

Kirsten just looked at Sandy and gave him an evil eye as she went and picked up Ryan.

"I would like it a lot more, if I could put it on the fridge." Kirsten sighed, "But c'mon we will get you washed up and ready for bed."

Kirsten pointed to Seth and Sandy knew it meant to do the same with him; he needed to get washed up.

"Daddy, do you like our picture?" Seth asked curiously.

"I love it now, but I probably won't later." Sandy mumbled to himself.

Once Sandy got to the upstairs bathroom with Seth, all of the light colored crayon streaks were mostly all off Ryan. Sandy thought that now would be a good idea to law down the law lightly to the boys, that writing on the walls is not a good thing.

"Mommy, the picture isn't finished; I need to finish the picture." Ryan stated to his mother.

"No, it is bedtime," Kirsten retorted kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"Ryan," Sandy started, "Me and Mommy love your picture, but we would like all pictures to stay on paper, not on the walls. We color on papers, not on walls." Sandy testified. "Okay, so promise me guys, no more writing on walls, only paper, okay?"

Ryan and Seth looked at Sandy dumbfounded, nope they didn't understand and Sandy was positive this wasn't going to be the last time this occurred.

"Why?" Seth asked whining curiously.

"Because me and your mother like our pictures on paper better, that way we can take them wherever we go." Sandy said off the top of his head. God that was lame he thought, good thing they were only three.

"But why?" Seth asked now stalling, because he knew it was bedtime.

"Seth Cohen, you are to smart for your own good." Sandy laughed as he carried him to his bedroom ignoring the cries of "No, I don't want to go to bed! Is Ryan going to bed? I want to sleep with Ryan!"

After Sandy finished reading Seth his favorite book 1 fish, 2 fish, red fish, blue fish, he turned on his night light, turned off his overhead light and told him good night with a kiss on the cheek.

Once both Ryan and Seth were in bed and Sandy and Kirsten had finally retreated to their bedrooms, Kirsten asked, "You know what you're doing tomorrow don't you?"

"Yes, I am getting up in the morning, catching some waves, dropping by the office for a second and then bringing the boys to the circus." Sandy stated oblivious to where this was going.

"Nope, change around your morning, no surfing, no paper work; you are scrubbing the family room walls." Kirsten told him as she hopped into bed.

"Honey, I know I should have not left the boys alone, but can't we just call the contractors to put a new coat of paint on the walls?" Sandy questioned.

"NO!" Kirsten exclaimed becoming aggravated, "The paint will not cover all of that, you need to try to wash it first." Kirsten stated like she knew something about cleaning and housework.

"Fine, I will try to clean it off tomorrow." Sandy said giving in.

"Thank You" Kirsten said giving him a kiss and turning out her light on her bedside.

"Love you" Sandy stated.

"Love you too" Kirsten replied back.

Just as they had gotten into a deep slumber, two little figures jumped into the bed and swarmed there way into the middle of their parents sleeping bodies.

"Good night Seth" Kirsten said to her son.

"Good night Ryan" Sandy mimicked to his other son.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite" Both Seth and Ryan cried in unison as the Cohen family all fell back to sleep together.


	2. Age 4

Seth and Ryan are now 4 years old.

"MOMMY!" cried Ryan down the stairs from his bedroom, "MOMMY!" he squealed again.

"Ryan, please use your inside voice, what do you need?" Kirsten said as she stepped into Ryan's baby blue bedroom.

"I can't find my soccer shoes," Ryan whined.

"Well, I told you to put all your shoes under your bed, did you listen to me?" Kirsten asked annoyed with her four year old.

"I did, but…"Ryan started whining back to his mother as he crawled on the floor and looked under the bed, "I found them," Ryan replied sweetly smiling at his mother who was looking down at him amused.

"Good, now get downstairs, or you are going to be late." Kirsten told him as she retreated back to her own bedroom.

Kirsten and Sandy sat on the bleachers of Harbour Elementary School watching their boys play their last summer soccer game. It was the championship and Ryan had already scored a goal today. He really had a special talent for soccer; he was really good for his age. Seth on the other hand was something to be desired. It was cute watching him run around the field like a chicken with his head cut off but, he was most defiantly not athletic.

By the time the game ended Ryan had scored another two goals and the final score was 4-2. It wasn't a competitive league, just a little league for four and five year olds so every one got a trophy. But the best goalie and the leading goal scorer also got a gold medal.

"I would like to thank all of the parents for all their support this season. It was a great success." Carson Ward the director of the little league emphasized. "We still have two very special awards to give out, our leading goal scorer and the goalie who saved the most goals during the season." Carson continued. "The winner of the leading goal scorer is… Ryan Cohen." Carson said with excitement. The audience applauded as Sandy took Ryan's hand and brought him out in front of the crowd where Carson placed a gold medal around his neck. "and the goalie who saved the most goals is… Chip Ennis" Carson said with as much as excitement as before. The audience applauded again and Chip was taken by the hand out in front of the crowd by his mother.

Once most of the crowd had left, Sandy and Kirsten took Ryan and Seth for some ice cream sundaes.

"Daddy, I want a necklace like Ryan's" Seth whined to his father in the car on the way to the ice cream parlor.

Sandy looked at his wife worriedly.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Kirsten started "You will have to try to get one next year." Kirsten knew this was bound to happen.

"But, I want one NOW!" Seth whined a little bit louder.

"Seth, you can't get everything you want." Sandy said softly looking through the rear view mirror at his son in the booster seat.

That is when Seth lost it, he wanted a medal like Ryan's and Seth always got what he wanted. Seth started crying hysterically and Ryan covered his ears and started to hum "la, la, la, la, la, la" to tune Seth out.

"Seth, little boys who cry can't get ice cream." Kirsten scolded her son.

Seth did not subside, he started crying a little bit louder and Ryan was still singing in tune with Seth's cry.

"Ryan, please stop encouraging your brother." Sandy said seriously getting very annoyed with both his sons.

Ryan finally did stop and asked "what does encouraging mean?"

Kirsten and Sandy both ignored the question and concentrated on getting Seth to stop crying.

"Seth, if you stop crying, I will buy you your own necklace." Kirsten tried bribing her son.

"I WANT RYAN'S NECKLACE!" He yelled loudly in between tears.

"NO, this is MINE!" Ryan yelled back at Seth.

Seth started crying even harder once Ryan had pointed out the obvious.

"Sandy just go home, I am not taking either one of them out like this." Kirsten whispered to her husband.

Sandy just shook his head, sometimes they were adorable and other times they were unbearable.

As Sandy pulled in the driveway, Ryan asked "Mommy, I want ice cream! Why did we come home?" Sandy and Kirsten again ignored Ryan and Sandy just went to the door behind him and unbuckled him from his booster seat.

"I want ice cream," whined Ryan who was now also on the verge of tears.

"Ryan, you are misbehaving, you can't have ice cream if you misbehave." Sandy scolded him as he lifted him up and placed him in his arms.

Ryan too started crying and carrying on how he wants ice cream.

The crying did not seize once they entered the house, because now Seth realized that he wasn't going to get ice cream either.

Sandy really lost it when Ryan took his medal off his neck and threw it on the floor declaring loudly, "I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"Ryan Michael Cohen, get your butt over here and pick your medal up NOW!" Sandy said not entirely yelling but in a loud enough voice that Ryan did what he was told immediately. "You are going to time out young man." Sandy told him sternly.

Ryan started crying again once he took in what Sandy said and cried "I'm sorry, I'm Sorry" all the way upstairs to his bedroom. Sandy pulled his rocking chair around and faced it towards the wall and placed Ryan in it. "I will come get you when you stop crying and start acting like a big boy." Sandy finished walking out and shutting the door quietly behind him. He knew Ryan would be out in less than a minute or so.

"You've become a big boy so fast?" Sandy questioned as Ryan tip toed into the kitchen.

Ryan nodded silently and gave Sandy the face that says he is sorry.

"Come Here," Sandy said sweetly as Ryan jumped into his arms and gave him a hug.

"How's Seth?" Sandy asked when Kirsten entered the kitchen.

"Better, ice cream Ryan?" Kirsten asked her other son as she kissed him on the forehead.

"YAY!" Ryan exclaimed putting Sandy's hands in his and clapping them together.


	3. Age 5

Okay, here it is… Seth and Ryan are 5 now. I should be posting a lot of chapters for all my stories this week because I have off from school! Yippie! Thanks for all your support, please review!

"Seth, I am not reading you another bedtime story. You have got to go to bed sweetie." Kirsten said kissing her son goodnight for the umpteenth time. "You start school tomorrow; you have to get up early."

"I don't want to go to school." Seth exclaimed to his mother.

"Why? Ryan is going to school; big boys go to school." Kirsten said trying to convince her son that school would be a good thing.

"Can Captain Oats come to school with me?" Seth asked his mother with enthusiasm.

"We'll see. Goodnight Seth, I love you." Kirsten added kissing her son one more time and turning on his night light.

After Kirsten left Seth's room, she walked across the hall to Ryan's room. Sandy was in there battling the same battles with Ryan as she just did with Seth.

"Ryan, you will love school. You will make some new friends and Seth and Marissa will be there," Sandy said reassuringly.

"I hate Marissa!" Ryan cried to his parents.

"Ryan, please don't say hate, you don't hate anybody, you dislike them." Kirsten chirped in all motherly.

Sandy rolled his eyes at his wife's comment.

"But I do hate Marissa, all she ever wants to do is play stupid dress up or play with stupid dolls."

"Ryan, we don't say stupid either." Kirsten told him in a harsh tone. "Where is he learning these words from?" Kirsten whispered to her husband.

Sandy just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders before he thought, "if this is the worst that he ever says, I will die a happy man."

Kirsten playfully smacked his arm and turned her attention back to Ryan.

"Okay sweetie, goodnight." Kirsten said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Sandy turned on his night light and then said his goodnights.

The next morning, the boys made it impossible to get them ready.

"Seth Cohen, I am counting to three and you better be down in this kitchen with your teeth brushed," Kirsten yelled up the stairs to Seth who was probably still hiding in his closet and telling himself, they will never find me.

"One," Kirsten exaggerated to make it a lot longer, "Two," she said in the same voice, "Don't make me come up there Seth," she yelled before continuing counting, "two and a half," Kirsten uttered in a much softer voice then the other two numbers, "THREE!," She finally shouted as she stomped up the stairs and into Seth's bedroom.

Seth was trying his hardest not to let anybody into his closest by putting his back up against the door inside. Kirsten heard him talking to Captain Oats inside and easily pushed Seth and the door open.

"Seth," Kirsten started almost pleading, "Come on sweetie, you will be fine, it will be fun."

"NO, I AM NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!" Seth shouted back at this mother.

"Oh yes you are young man, lets go!" Kirsten told Seth, in a strong, no nonsense voice while grabbing his hand and pulling him up from off the ground and proceeding to carry him downstairs.

Finally ten minutes after Kirsten's anticipated time, Seth and Ryan were all buckled up in the back of the older model BMW. Less than fifteen minutes later, Kirsten pulled into the elite Harbour elementary school parking lot. It mirrored Harbour High School minus the many teenagers scattered around the quad. And instead of a quad, there was an over excessive playground, that was extremely redundant, with more than ten top of the line swirly slides and at least twenty swings that surrounded the sand box. Past the gigantic playground, sat the baseball and soccer field, along with the Olympic size swimming pool.

Kirsten took in the site of the school and remembered her days at this same privileged school. She remembered the day her mom had dropped her off for her first day of school. Her thinking was halted when she heard Ryan and Seth fighting in the back seat.

"Why did you bring that stupid horse?" Ryan asked Seth.

Seth offended immediately cried, "It's not stupid, you're stupid."

"You're stupid, Stupid," Ryan exclaimed louder than Seth.

"If I hear that word one more time, both of you are getting you're mouths washed out with soap." Kirsten interrupted their argument.

Both Ryan and Seth ended their argument but no until after Ryan stuck his tongue out at Seth and Seth of course told his mother, "Mom, Ryan stuck his tongue out at me."

Kirsten just gave Ryan a look of warning and Ryan knew it meant, stop or trouble will follow and he did stop and turned his attention over to Marissa who he picked out of the crowd of children that surrounded the big school doors.

"Yuck, I see Marissa." He declared to no one in particular as Kirsten helped him out of the car.

"Ryan, be nice," Kirsten vaguely stated.

Once they were inside the auditorium where all the kindergarteners and their parents were told to meet, Ryan and Seth were giving the news that was bound to bring about trouble; they were in different classes, which was to be suspected. But Kirsten knew that it was not going to go over well with the boys.

The good thing about this was that their classrooms were right next door to each other, so they weren't too far, but it did take awhile for Ryan and Seth to go their separate ways.

"I want to go with Ryan," Seth whined when Kirsten brought only Ryan into room 3A.

"Honey, you will see Ryan after school." Kirsten said sympathetically as she crouched down to Seth's height level.

"But, but… I thought we were going to be in school together," Seth stuttered oblivious confused as to why him and Ryan were separated.

"You are in school together, just different classes, Seth," Kirsten replied trying to get Seth to understand.

He didn't and sat there whining, "But I want to go with Ryan."

Finally his teacher came out and announced it was time for all children to be brought into the classroom and that the parents get finally depart their children.

Kirsten stood there and watched as both of her children finally left her. She was so excited for this day for so long and now that it came she wouldn't mind if it could have waited a day or two. Just a few more days for her children to be her little children and not grow up so fast. Again Kirsten thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Julie Cooper, "Didn't think it was going to be this hard," she declared.

"Me neither," Kirsten answered quietly still starring at her son sitting at a table with all of his peers.

"One down and one more on the way." Julie laughed rubbing her bloated stomach.


	4. Age almost 6

Age almost 6. Haha

Summer was coming; it was the beginning of May in Newport. The weather was unusually hot and humid for May. Instead of the average 60 degree temperatures, it was hitting in the high 80's. This was actually a good thing because Ryan's 6th birthday was less than a week away, and Ryan was adamant on the fact that he wanted a pool party, oh and no clowns like last year.

"Oh, and I want a Gameboy and that cool football game, oh and you can't forget that I want a Sega Genesis."

"Ryan, slow down buddy," Sandy said patting him on the back and chuckling as he headed to put his dish in the sink.

"I want a puppy too, a nice one, that doesn't bite."

Sandy and Kirsten both exchanged nervous looks, a puppy, no way.

"And a pony, maybe, but not a pony like Marissa's, I hate that pony."

"Ryan," Kirsten scolded, "you won't get anything if you don't stop saying that word; now go brush your teeth and finish getting ready for school."

Ryan jumped out of his seat and ran up the stairs, "Hey Seth, what should I name my new puppy?" Sandy and Kirsten heard him yell to Seth.

"Ryan, use your inside voice please." Kirsten yelled upstairs.

"Ya know, by yelling up the stairs to tell him to use his inside voice, defeats the purpose, because your not using your inside voice when you yell to him."

"Shut up Sandy," Kirsten responded, "what are we going to do about this new pet stage?" Kirsten asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, by tomorrow, it will be a car or something."

"That makes me feel a lot better." Kirsten rolled her eyes, "Do we spoil them to much?"

"Way too much," Sandy said truthfully, "But we live in Newport Beach."

Kirsten dropped the kids off at school and then headed to work. She thought she would head to the mall during her lunch break; she needed to pick up some presents for Ryan and some party favors for his party this weekend.

They had invited everyone in the three kindergarten classes and Kirsten invited all her co-workers at work who had children along with her parents and Haley if she decided to show, she was 22 now and her partying just got worse and worse. She had also invited all of the neighbors on her block, with children or not. She had sent out a total of 85 invitations and most of them R.S.V.Ped, yes. The hardest thing was that in a month she would have to do this all over again for Seth and it had to be just as big and just as great.

Sandy went out and bought a bounce house, he refused to rent one. They bought all new pool toys and bought a slide for the pool. Sandy wanted a diving board but Kirsten insisted they were too young yet. They ordered three different cakes from the caterers, and had to order to separate menus, one for the kids and one for the adults.

Today was the day that Kirsten's mom picked the kids up because neither Sandy nor Kirsten could leave work on Monday's too pick them up.

"Grandma!" Seth cried out as he and Ryan ran up and jumped into their Grandmothers arms.

"Hi, you two, how was school?" she asked as she took their hands and they walked back to her Mercedes that was parked in the parking lot.

"Great, I got to bring Captain Oats to show and tell today…" Seth started but was interrupted by Ryan, "Seth, you bring him everyday for show and tell."

Alice Nichol laughed, she loved these kids.

"Grammy, can we have a snack?" Ryan asked his grandmother when they stepped inside the gorgeous mansion.

"What do you say?" His grandmother asked in a stern voice.

"Please?" Ryan pleaded.

"Sure, I will get it ready, you and Seth go get changed into your play clothes."

And with that Ryan and Seth ran upstairs to the room that was designed especially for them. There was a set of bunk beds and two dressers, along with a walk in closet and numerous toys that poured out of toy boxes. Kirsten's mother suggested they designate a room to the boys, once Kirsten went back to work full time and she knew the boys would be coming over a lot more. Kirsten thought that idea was great.

At about 5:30 Sandy came and picked up the boys and they headed home. Kirsten was getting dinner ready when they walked in the door.

"Hey boys, why don't you go and get washed up for dinner." Kirsten said as Sandy walked in with the boys in tow.

At dinner, Ryan was still dropping ideas of what he wants for his birthday.

"I want a big surf board like Daddy's."

"We'll see Ryan," Kirsten replied getting annoyed with his constant nagging of what he wants for his birthday.

"Hey, I want one too and a skateboard." Seth chimed in.

"We have another month before we have to go through this with you kiddo." Sandy told his son sympathetically.

"Thank God" Kirsten mumbled to herself, but Sandy caught it and smiled.

By 8:00 both of the boys were snuggled up in their beds and Kirsten and Sandy's goodnights were said and bedtimes stories were read.

"I got some gifts for Ryan this afternoon."

"A puppy?" Sandy asked chuckling.

Kirsten shook her head laughing and Sandy continued, "Oh, so you decided on the pony huh?"

Kirsten kissed his forehead and retorted, "No, I was going to let you go and get the surfboard."

"I was actually thinking about, so don't tempt me, it is about time one of them learns how to surf."

"I don't think so, Sandy." Kirsten said seriously, "He will use it once, and he'll hate it and never use it again."

"Oh, and we never waste our money, do we honey?" Sandy joked.

"I am ignoring that comment and going up to bed, I have an early meeting tomorrow, so you have to get the boys ready and get them to school. Can you handle that?"

"I don't know Kirsten, I mean, I have never done this parenting thing before."

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I" Sandy smiled, "Night babe."

Over the rest of the week, it was mostly exactly the same as the beginning of the week. Ryan pulling things out of the air for what he wants for his birthday. He even went as far to say he wanted a Captain Oats plastic horse like Seth's. Kirsten's mom took the boys everyday after school and she too got a kicked out of Ryan's enthuisisam for his birthday.

Once Saturday came, it was beyond hectic at the Cohen's residence. Ryan was running around like a mad man, Seth was right after him and Sandy and/or Kirsten were chasing them. While the carters set up around the house and Sandy tried to get the bounce house up. The pool place was installing the slide and Kirsten was decorating with Rosa, blowing up balloons and placing streamers in every inch of the house and the backyard.

By 3:00, some of the guests had arrived and many of the kids were playing around in the pool. By 5:00, the party was underway, the parents were politely mingling, and the kids were going wild in the bounce house and in the pool or just running around playing tag and hide and go seek. Finally Kirsten and Sandy got everyone together and announced it was time to eat. After everyone ate their dinner, it was cake and ice cream time. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to Ryan as he sat at the head of the table on Sandy's lap.

After everyone enjoyed the cake and ice cream, it was the moment that Ryan had been waiting for and preparing for, for the whole week, present time.

The pile of presents was three times taller than Ryan and about four of five widths of him. Sandy and Kirsten tried to make it clear on the invitations, no presents, but obviously Newport Beach was just too generous, HA!

Ryan opened up many gifts; he did get both the Gameboy and the Sega, along with numerous, numerous games for both. He got many board games, and Lego's and even stuffed animals. He got an actual size soccer net and a new soccer ball. Of course, he got the boring gifts too, the clothes and sneakers, that he just tossed in a pile, where Kirsten could admire them. He got a new bike, a pair of rollerblades, even a pair of skis from a charitable neighbor. Who knew when he would use those? He finally got to the bottom of the pile were Sandy and Kirsten's presents were and his grandparents presents were.

His grandparents got him a helmet for his new bike, an air hockey table that can also be a pool table or a foos ball table. Sandy and Kirsten got him a real arcade game and also a basketball hoop. There were two big presents that couldn't be wrapped left in side the pool house, one from Ryan's grandparents and one from his parents. Sandy brought out the first present reluctantly, he didn't know how Kirsten would react, it was a surfboard. Kirsten looked stunned when Sandy brought it out, but she didn't look to upset either. The last present Caleb brought out, and it was clear at first sight what it was, a puppy. Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other and then at Kirsten's mother who just sweetly smiled at them. She will be dog sitting a lot thought Kirsten. They also gave Ryan, all of the dog's needs, some food, a bowl for food and water, a collar, a leash, a bed, even a popper scooper.

Ryan was beyond excited, as soon as he saw the little light brown furred golden retriever, he called him Buster. That was his name Buster.

After everything was cleaned up, and everyone had left, Kirsten and Sandy thought they should sit down and talk to Ryan about the responsibilities that a dog entails. They actually thought that maybe his grandparents should be doing this, but all they did was buy the thing with no permission from the home owners.

"Hey Ry, come here for a sec." Sandy hollered into the family room were Ryan and Seth sat playing Ryan's new Sega games.

"Yea, Dad?"

"Sit down for a minute, we just want to go over some of new chores you have now that you have a dog."

Ryan sighed and sat down, all he wanted to do was play his new video game.

"You will have to feed him everyday and give him water. You will also have to pick up after him and take him on walks and things."

"Okay,"

"You have to do this everyday, you have to make sure you take good care of Buster, he is yours and that means he is your responsibility, pets are very big responsibilities Ryan."

"Ok Dad"

"Ok? Do you understand?"

"I understand"

"Good" Sandy said getting up and picking up his little boy, "So did you have fun today?"

"Yea, tons, thank you"

"Anytime, kiddo" Sandy retorted giving him a kiss and letting him go back to his video game.

"Not much longer guys, it is almost time for bed"

He heard the two of them moan in the family room and he chuckled.

It had been about a half an hour that he was in his office working before he heard Seth and Ryan arguing in the other room.

"It's mine, and I don't want to play that game." Ryan yelled at Seth.

"Well, I don't want to play this game."

"Well, it is not yours, so I get to choose."

"No, you chose the last game, it is my turn to choose."

"It is my game, don't play if you don't want too, actually I don't want you to play and it is mine so HA!" Ryan finally said to Seth before he put in his game and started playing.

"I am telling Dad, that you are being a meany." Seth cried.

"Go right ahead, I don't care."

"Fine, DAD!! DAD!" Seth yelled as loud as he could.

"Shut up you baby." Ryan yelled over Seth screaming.

"What was that Ryan? Don't say shut up, apologize NOW!" Sandy shouted standing behind Ryan.

"Why he is being a baby." Ryan retorted.

"Turn off your game, your going to bed." Sandy said coming around and grabbing Ryan's hand.

Ryan started crying, "This is unfair, he started it."

Once they were in Ryan's room, Sandy shut the door and placed Ryan on his bed.

"Ryan, you got everything you wanted today, I could take it all back." Sandy said sternly.

Ryan just looked down at his hands.

"Kiddo, you have to share. Seth shares his things with you and you need to share with him." Sandy said lifting Ryan's head up so that he was at eye level with Sandy.

"But I didn't want to play that game." Ryan said quietly.

"But you picked the last game, take turns, give Seth a turn to pick. Okay?"

"Okay"

"Good, how about some surfing tomorrow morning?" Sandy asked changing the mood.

"Yay!" Ryan said excitedly.

"Get in your PJ's, me and Mommy will be in soon to tuck you in."


	5. Age 7

Ryan sat at his long oak desk that he shared with Luke Ward in his colorful first grade classroom. In the corner of the lively classroom were various couches and bean bags that were designated for the reading area with numerous rugs scattered around the vicinity. To any typical elementary school, this reading corner would be said to be the same size as their library but this wasn't your ordinary school, it was anything but common. The classrooms had marble bathrooms that were joined with the classroom. The desk had built in crayons boxes, easels attached to each side of the desks, to display work, pencil sharpeners nailed to the desk for easy access. The back wall is what we would call cubby holes, they were the same size as our average lockers in high school, but much more eye-catching.

"Okay, Class, once everyone is done with their multiplication tables, we can have a half hour recess before lunch." Dr. Magna informed her first grade students.

Why it was necessary for a first grade teacher to have a Ph. D in elementary education was beyond many, and how first graders were doing multiplication tables baffled many more, but this was Harbour Elementary School, in Newport Beach, California, anything was possible.

Ryan was the first one to raise his hand to indicate that he had finished the two pages in his math workbook on multiple factors of three. Dr. Magna came over from behind her desk to check Ryan's work.

"I would check that one over Ryan," Dr. Magna stated pointing to the problem asking 3x9.

Ryan sat their puzzled for a second before he picked up his pencil and started to do the math work again and proceeding to count on his little fingers.

Once Ryan had got an answer of 27, he once again called the teacher over.

"That's better Mr. Cohen, you can go to your closet and change into your recess clothes." All students from first grade to eighth had to wear Harbour polo shirts and khaki pants.

Twenty minutes later, all Dr. Magna's first graders were let loose on the five star playground.

Ryan headed over to the swings where Marissa Cooper was swinging trying to touch the sky. As soon as Ryan got to the swing, Luke Ward ran over and sat on the swing Ryan was going to sit on next to Marissa.

"Hey, I was here first." Ryan stated angrily.

"Oh well, you were too slow." Luke said ignoring Ryan's anger.

"Get up, this is my swing." Ryan screamed.

"I don't see your name on it," Luke said still happily swinging, "Go on the one next to me."

"No, I want this one," Ryan squealed loudly.

"Oh, you want to sit next to Marissa huh?" Luke joked, "Ryan and Marissa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then come the baby in the baby carriage," Luke sang as Marissa giggled.

"I hate you Luke," Ryan screamed.

"I hate you back," Luke yelled back louder.

Ryan lost it, if this was Seth, they would have already been on the floor wrestling with each other, until Sandy or Kirsten came in and split them up.

Ryan pushed Luke back and he fell off the swing into the sand that laid under the swings.

Luke immediately got up unharmed and pushed Ryan, and before you knew it both boys were in the sand wrestling each other. Marissa immediately ran over and got her teacher, who broke them up with no problem.

"I am sorry to have to do this," Dr. Adams, apologized to Sandy and Carson Ward, "But you know we can not accept or tolerate any act of violence at Harbour."

"I understand, Dr. Adams, I am sorry we even had to meet like this," Sandy commented looking at Ryan who was looking down.

"Well, I am sure both Mr. Cohen and Mr. Ward are remorseful for their unruly actions, but I also am positive that this will never occur again," Dr. Adams continued looking at the boys. Both Ryan and Luke nodded their heads yes, after a nudge from their fathers, "But, I suggest that they both take the rest of the day to think about their actions and I can promise that it will be a long time before either one of you young men set foot on that playground," Dr. Adams finished.

With that both Sandy and Carson got up out of their seats and respectfully thanked Dr. Adams, and shook her hand.

Once outside of Dr. Adams office, Sandy joked to Carson, "They will be best friends again tomorrow."

"Yea, sorry you had to leave work," Carson apologized.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Sandy stated, "Is it Ryan?"

The ride home for Ryan and Sandy was completely quiet besides when Ryan whispered, "I'm sorry" to his father. Sandy just ignored it, he knew he was sorry but Sandy also knew that he could not tolerate this behavior in any manner.

Once Sandy unlocked the door, he finally spoke, "Go park your butt in the kitchen," and he lightly slapped Ryan's bottom, to get him moving a little faster.

Ryan obediently took a seat at the bar stool in the kitchen as Sandy went upstairs to get changed.

Once Sandy came down, he asked, "What do you want for lunch?"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders, he really didn't care at this point, he wasn't even really hungry.

"Okay, how about grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup then?" Sandy asked, even though he knew Ryan was not about to refuse it.

Ryan mumbled, "okay"

"Ryan," Sandy started, "I know you know better than to put your hands on anybody, so I suppose you have a decent reason why you did it."

"He was making fun of me," Ryan plainly stated in a hurtful voice.

"You can't use fighting to solve problems Ryan, you needed to tell a teacher," Sandy testified.

"Why? Then he would just call me a tattle tale."

"You have to ignore that kind of stuff Ryan, there will be a lot of people who say things about you and make fun of you, you have to ignore them and move on."

"No, I hate Luke," Ryan whined.

"Hey, you know your mother doesn't like that word, and we don't want to add that to your list of offences for today," Sandy joked but then became serious again, "Well Ryan, you are going to have to learn to ignore that kind of stuff and realize that you are better than those people."

Ryan remained silent, and that could only mean two things, Sandy was finally getting through to him and he would ignore Luke or anybody who makes fun of him again, or he will do the exact same thing he did today, he just didn't want to tell Sandy that he would, obviously.

"Now that we have that cleared, go upstairs and get changed while I make your lunch, and then after lunch you can write a note apologizing to Luke."

"No, it was his fault, he started it."

"Ryan," Sandy started loudly in a "don't argue with me" tone and then continued lower in a harsh tone, "you will do what I say young man."

Ryan rolled his eyes to his father, and ran up stairs to his bedroom. He got changed into a pair of nylon wind pants and a t-shirt and then picked up his gameboy off his end stand and laid onto his bed and started playing a quick game of Mario Brothers. He knew he wouldn't be able to play for awhile after today.

After twenty minutes, Sandy called Ryan downstairs, informing him that his lunch was ready.

While Ryan sat at the table eating his soup and sandwich quietly, Sandy called Kirsten's office to enlighten her on today's events.

"Kirsten Cohen's office" answered Lacy, Kirsten's secretary.

"Hi Lacy, its Sandy, Is Kirsten around?"

"Oh, hello Mr. Cohen, yes, she just got in from a meeting, I will put you through."

"Thank-You"

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Kirsten asked once she answered the phone.

"I picked Ryan up from school, so you don't need to worry about him for later."

"Why, what happened? Is he sick?"

"No, he's fine, he got into a fight."

"He got into a fight?" Kirsten asked shocked, "With who?"

"Luke, of all people."

"Luke?" Kirsten asked again "what could they possibly get into a fight about?"

"Who knows, the two of us will have to sit down with Ryan later and talk about this."

Ryan had stopped eating and was listening intently at his father's conversion. He was smart enough to know his mother was not going to be happy about this.

"Okay, I will see you later honey."

"Alright, what do you want to do for dinner?"

"I will grab some thing on my way home."

"Okay, that sounds good."

"Oh, and don't let Ryan to play video games or anything, I know how soft you can get."

"Thanks for the parenting tip darling," Sandy said sarcastically, "love you."

"Love you too," Kirsten returned and hung up.

Once Sandy got off the phone, he headed to the playroom and came back with construction paper and crayons.

"You're not getting off that chair, until you make an apology card that I approve of." Sandy said sternly placing the material he had just retrieved in front of Ryan and taking his dirty dishes to the sink.

Ryan stuck his tongue out at his father, and started on the card. If he had too, he would just throw the thing in the trash when he got to school the next day.


	6. Age 8

"Mom, I am not wearing my super man pj's," Ryan stated in the best grown up man voice he could pull off, "It is my first sleepover," Ryan said while rolling his eyes.

Kirsten chuckled and then asked, "Well then, what would you like to wear?"

"Can't I just wear boxer shorts like dad?" Ryan asked.

Kirsten giggled at her son, "No, you can't, pick a pair of pajama pants from your drawer."

Ryan rummaged through his drawer as Kirsten protested that he was destroying his perfectly folded clothes, finally Ryan pulled out a pair of blue plaid pajama pants, "I want to wear these."

"Fine, now pick out an old t-shirt and throw it in your bag, I am going to make you a snack," Kirsten said as she began to leave the room, and then called back, "and get your tooth brush and put that in your bag too."

Once Ryan decided he had everything he needed, he attempted to pick up his navy blue duffel bag off his bed, but failed miserably. After trying a few more times with no success, he grabbed his hockey stick out of the corner of his room, put it through one of the handles and started to pull it down the hall and proceeded to do the same thing, all the way down the stairs.

Once he finally reached the end of the staircase and let out a huge sigh, "Man, that thing weighs a ton."

Kirsten looked him, quizzically, "Ryan, what the heck do you have in there?"

"I don't know Mom, just my clothes and things."

"Open it up or we're not going anywhere."

"Mom," Ryan exasperated, "All it is, is my clothes." Ryan said through clenched teeth.

"Don't use that tone with me young man," Kirsten said becoming just as angry as Ryan, "and open up the bag or you can go right back up to your room, no sleepover."

"But its Luke's birthday."

"I don't care, I will drop off the present for him."

"Fine mom," Ryan finally gave in and opened the bag and immediately Kirsten saw what was weighing so much.

"Why do you have your paint ball gun and Seth's skateboard in your bag?"

"Because I wanted to bring them," Ryan said rolling his eyes and then added "Duh!"

Now it was Kirsten's turn to let out a sigh, "get those out of your bag, put them in the garage and let's go, you're going to be late."

Just as Ryan was going out to the garage, Sandy and Seth walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Honey," Sandy said walking over to his wife who was digging through her purse to find the keys to her newest vehicle, the latest Aston Martin.

"Hi," She said not looking up from her purse.

"Mom, guess what? Donald, you know my new Sailing teacher, he said that I was really improving, I might be able to go out on my own one of these days," Seth told his mother as fast as he could.

"That's great sweetie!" Kirsten said through chuckles, and gave her a son a kiss on the forehead.

"Where's Ryan?" Sandy asked, "Shouldn't you guys be leaving soon?"

Kirsten gave her husband a look, "if it was my choice, he wouldn't even be going."

"Why, what happened?"

"You really need to speak to him about his mouth Sandy," Kirsten said seriously and "then, for some reason, he is hiding his paintball gun and Seth's skateboard in his bag."

Sandy chuckled, but then stopped when he saw Kirsten's face, "Boys will be boys my dear."

"Not a good enough excuse."

"Wait," Seth interrupted, "Where is Ryan going?"

"To Luke's sleepover, remember, we mentioned it to you before Seth."

"Oh yea, and I can't go because I'm not in his class." Seth mimicked.

"We can go miniature golfing, buddy," Sandy offered.

"Fun, Wow!" Seth mocked and ran up to his room.

Ryan finally returned from the garage, only to get a harsh look from his father.

"You can go tonight, but when you get home tomorrow, we are going to sit down and talk about the way you talk to your mother and I."

"What? What did I do now? I didn't even say anything."

"Ryan, don't start, just go, have a good time, and BEHAVE!" Sandy said as he ruffled Ryan's hair.

It was around 7:00, when the kids were dismissed from the parents and they were allowed to go have fun in the playroom until it was time for the girls to leave at around 9:30. As soon as they entered the playroom, Luke quickly shut the door and asked?

"Who wants to play truth or dare?"

"What's that?" Holly asked while pushing her glasses closer to her face.

"I knew I shouldn't have invited her," Luke said to himself.

"It's truth or dare four eyes, you've never played before?" Marissa asked while she twirled her newly cut dirty blonde hair and rolled her eyes.

Holly shook her head no with embarrassment.

Marissa just rolled her eyes again, "whatever, then don't play."

"I want to go first, and it is my birthday, so I rule," Luke said before pointing to Ryan, "Truth or Dare Ryan?"

Ryan shot out "dare" with no delay.

"Okay," Luke said and then thought, "I dare you to lick your foot."

The room immediately filled with many "Ew, that's gross".

Ryan made a face and finally said, "fine I will do it," and he proceeded to take off his sock and bring is foot as far up to his face as he could and quickly licked it.

The room again filled with too many "YUCK!".

It was now Ryan's choice to pick the next "contestant", "Zach, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Zach responded quietly.

"Sissy," Nate said quietly but Zach ignored it.

"Have you ever seen a girl's private parts?"

Ashamed, Zach shook his head "No,"

The room now filled with laughter and Zach kept his head low.

"Its your turn Zack, pick someone."

"I pick Holly, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you still wet your bed?"

Holly's face turned bright red, but she knew she could never tell them the truth, so she instantly shook her head, indicating, no she did not wet her bed still, well most of the time she didn't.

Everybody in the room knew she was lying, so most of them just giggled and whispered side remarks to their neighbors.

Zach just nodded his head, as in "yea, okay," and said "your turn."

"Marissa," she said quietly.

"Uh, dare," Marissa said while continuing to twirl her hair.

"I dare you to let Ryan and Luke draw on your face with their eyes closed,"

"NO WAY!" she responded immediately, "I will never do that, give me a new one."

"Fine, you have to kiss Ryan's bottom, then kiss him on the lips for six seconds."

"Okay, I will do that," Marissa said shrugging and then asked, "he can keep his pants on though right?"

Holly thought for a second and then said, "yea".

The game continued and Luke even had to go around and kiss everybody there's feet. Connor had to go out and tell Luke's mom that she was a jackass, and that is when the game ended and the girls had to go home, while the boys played some video games and popped in Space Jam and fell asleep.

The next morning, the boys had breakfast and their parents came and picked them.

"So, did you have fun?" Sandy asked on the way home.

"Yea," Ryan simply said.

"Yea? What did you guys do?"

"A lot of stuff," Ryan responded.

"What kind of stuff?" Sandy asked again.

"Well, I kissed Marissa." Ryan retorted quietly.

Sandy shot a glance at his son who had a smile planted on his face, and then concentrated back on the roads, while giving Ryan a little pat on his knee and shaking his head, "his little boy was growing up, and he had to admit, Marissa Cooper was pretty cute for eight years old."


	7. Age 9

Kirsten had been running around frantic for over a day now. As soon as she had gotten into the house from the hospital, she wiped her tears and started making the arrangements for her mother's wake and funeral. Caleb for once was sitting back and letting his daughter take charge, he wasn't in the mood to be bossy and shout out orders. He had barely even come out of his room since he got home from the hospital. Kirsten had insisted he come and stay with her at the Cohen's but he had refused, he needed to be alone he had answered. Haley was Haley and she too was not much help. Sandy of course had offered Kirsten a hand numerous times, but she had just responded with a, "you want to help, go check on the boys, make sure they are ok." So he did, he knew that she just wanted to make sure they stayed out of her hair for the next few days, while she dealt with this. He knew by busying herself with all the arrangements, it took her mind off the death and took the reality out of the whole thing, but once everything was over and done with and all the family from out of town had gone home, and Haley was back at USC, she would begin to realize the realness of it all, and she would be the one locked in their bedroom for days. Sandy was not looking forward to those days.

Sandy entered the kitchen to see Kirsten pacing the kitchen floor, talking on the phone to most likely caterers for the brunch, she was planning on having at the country club after the burial service.

"Please make sure there are no colored lights," Kirsten told the person on the receiving end, "and make sure there is food and drinks suitable for younger children."

"Yes, I will call back after I have talked to him," Kirsten answered, "yes, okay, thank you."

Kirsten let out a sigh as Sandy began to massage her back.

"Honey, why don't you take a nap? You look exhausted"

"I can't, I have to go check up on my dad, and Haley, god knows what the hell she has been up too, I have not talked to her since yesterday morning," Kirsten added shaking her head just thinking about what her little sister could get into, "but can you make sure the boys get lunch, and don't forget, I didn't cancel Seth's sailing lesson, so he needs to be there at 1:30, and you need to call Ryan's soccer coach and tell him he will be unable to make his game tomorrow," Kirsten continued as she picked up her purse and keys and flew out the door just after dropping a quick kiss on Sandy's forehead and adding, "I don't know when I will be home, I will call, but you might want to start dinner without me."

Sandy stood with his arms crossed against his chest defeated, Kirsten was going crazy, and driving him crazy and he knew that as soon as she stepped into her father's house, he will feel the same way and try to get her out of there as quick as possible, although he didn't mind the fact that Kirsten was driving Caleb Nichol insane, no skin off his back.

Three hours later, Sandy and the boys were sitting on the pier with ice cream cones in their hands.

"Dad, will mom ever stop like running around like a mad woman?" Seth asked curiously, "if she is trying to be like super women or something, it isn't working; she could never wear that outfit."

Sandy chuckled and Ryan looked at Seth with a serious face and told him "Shut up Seth."

Sandy warned Ryan, "watch it" and answered Seth's question, "yes, she will get back to normal one of these days, but right now all she needs is for us to stick behind her."

"I miss grandma," Ryan stated softly.

"We all do kiddo, we all do." Sandy said pulling Ryan and Seth into a hug and then put his arms around both of his boys and nudging them down the pier.

The next day was more hectic than anyone could have imagined. The family had to be at the funeral home by 1 because they wake started at 2:00 that afternoon. By 10:00 the boys were dressed in their button down shirts, and black dress pants, while Kirsten was still in jeans and a t-shirt running around Newport looking for her sister and helping her father cope and get ready with no fiascos.

By 1:45, the Nichol, and Cohen family had finally arrived at the funeral home just forty five minutes late. Kirsten was still running around, making sure everything was perfect. Caleb had just grabbed a comfortable seat in the corner, he was unsure how he would get through this day and his daughter was wondering the same thing. Haley was around entertaining the boys, while Sandy was making some last minute arrangements with the funeral home for the next mornings, funeral and burial.

Many guests had come and gone from the time period of 2:00 to 4:00, and that was only the morning session, they still had to come back at 7:00 that night, for another 2 hours of "I'm so sorry for your loss." And the normal, "if there is anything I can do, you know where you can find me." Ryan and Seth were becoming pretty antsy and by 4:00 they were just being total pests, and Sandy was trying his hardest to keep them away from Kirsten.

"Dad, I am starving, when are we eating?" Seth asked his father almost pleading, let's go home and eat!

"Seth, we will be leaving soon, just go sit down with Ryan, we will be ready in a couple of minutes.

Seth sighed but followed his father's orders.

A half hour later, Ryan and Seth became desperate for something to do, so they made a paper ball and were playing catch. It seemed completely innocent to them until, "Oops," Seth knocks over the lamp sitting on the end table.

All attention is turned to Ryan and Seth in the corner was the sound of the glass hitting the floor is heard. Sandy promptly rushed over, not very pleased.

"What are you two, five?" Sandy asked beyond annoyed, "you couldn't sit here for 10 minutes without breaking something or doing something wrong."

"Dad, you multiply that 10 minutes by 10 and you got how many minutes we have been waiting, like 100, it's been forever," Ryan retorted and then added, "and just for the record, I didn't knock the lamp over, Seth did."

Sandy gritted his teeth; sometimes this kid was just too smart for his own good.

"Let's go," Sandy finally said to his sons, "and the money for the lamp is coming out of your allowances."

Sandy took the kids home and scrambled them something to eat, and then headed to his bedroom, he needed a nap.

Kirsten of course went home with her father and Haley. Caleb had gotten a little better at the sulking but not much.

"Dad, you have to have something to eat, you haven't ate anythingbut the bagel and eggs I made you earlier," Kirsten declared all motherly.

"I'm not particularly hungry," Caleb stated with authority.

"Dad, eat." Kirsten added with just as much authority.

"Would you stop badgering him, he's not hungry, drop it," Haley piped in.

"Haley, thank you for trying to care for your bank account, but I will care for my father, and he has to eat." Kirsten said with more than just a pinch of attitude.

"Bank account? Real original Kirsten, I think that was your reference to him just a couple years back, when he built you a home, gave you a job."

"At least I have a job, by the way how did the last one go? Did they keep you for more than two weeks?"

"Ouch, harsh Kirsten."

"Ya know what? The two of you obviously have it under control here, so I am going to head home to my family, maybe I will see you tonight."

"When are the two of you going to grow up? You're mother just died and the two are arguing like you're ten again. I don't want either one of you in my house, I want to be alone, so leave me alone." Caleb finally interrupted with a screeching voice. As soon as he was finished he stomped to his room.

Kirsten and Haley stood dumbfounded for a couple of seconds, before Kirsten gathered her things and headed to the door which she slammed on the way out.

Kirsten not only slammed the door of her fathers multi million dollar home, but then slammed the door of her quarter million dollar jaguar and then continued her streak and slammed her million dollar French doors that lead into her house and ran up to her room, where she slammed that door, which signaled, now was her time to be alone.

Sandy was in his office; he had made the boys a late lunch and sent them up to their rooms, told them to have some "down town," telling them to either take a nap, or do something quietly by themselves, in their ownrooms. He knew that if he went upstairs, he would probably find the two of them in one room, battling it out at videogames. But right now, he wasn'tinterested in what the boys were doing, because he had just heard the front door slam, and large thumps going up the stairs, and another door slamming. He knew Kirsten probably wanted to be alone, but against his better judgment, he headed upstairs to his bedroom. They had to be at the funeral home in less than two hours, and he really didn't want to have to drag her and the boys there.

He slightly tapped a few of his fingers on the door and quietly opened it a crack. He saw his wife lying on the bed with her head down in a pillow, he couldn't hear sobbing, but he knew she was at some point, the pillowcase was soaked. He walked in and began stroking her back, her tensed body relaxed immediately.

"Its okay honey, we can get through this," Sandy whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to get through it, I never wanted it to happen," Kirsten retorted as tears started to stream down her face, again.

Sandy was at a lost as to what to say, all he knew was he had to find the right words soon, because their family and friends would be arriving to give their condolences in less than an hour and fifteen minutes.

"She suffered a lot sweetie, this is better for her, she is happier."

"At the expense of me."

Uh-Oh Sandy thought, her comes the true Newport spoiled, selfish, brat… and he felt like telling her that she was being such, but knew that if he did, he would be on the next plane back to the Bronx's and although right now, he appreciated his mother more than usual, she was really the last person he would like to see.

Sandy decided not to respond to that comment, and just continued to massage her back and shoulders. Maybe another half hour of this, fifteen minutes to persuade her to get out of bed and fifteen more of persuading the kids to get ready, and they might arrive at the funeral home just in time to be fashionably late.

Sandy's time management, was almost precisely accurate, except they ended up being forty five minutes late, because Ryan decided to take Buster for a walk, trip over the curb, rip his dress pants, and let Buster run loose, luckily the security guard at the end of the gated community got a hold of him, before he could have been gone forever.

The two hours went by slower than the last two, Haley, Caleb and Kirsten were still not on speaking terms, and the last thing on their list of things to do was politely thank their friends and long time no see family members, for their concern. Sandy still had no idea what had gone on at Caleb's, so he suggested that they all go over to his house with some Chinese take out after all of the guests had left.

Kirsten and Haley had both ignored that suggestion, but Caleb spoke up and said, he would love for everybody to come over.

After dinner, Ryan, Seth and Sandy went into their room to play videogames. Sandy sensed that Kirsten, Haley and Caleb needed to talk alone.

The three of them sat at the table thinking silently for a bit before Caleb spoke up.

"I am so sorry for being discourteous early, but this is just as hard on me as it is on you two."

Kirsten and Haley just shook their heads to indicate that they understood and continued thinking.

"Do you remember the day I left for Berkeley?" Kirsten asked smiling, "Mom was a wreck, she knew how much I wanted to leave this place, and she kept saying I was never going to come back."

"And the day you moved back, I think she was the happiest I have ever seen her." Her father added, "I didn't think she was ever going to let you move into your new house, she wanted you to live with us so bad."

"I remember I had to help her redecorate your bedroom, so it was the same way it was when you left," Haley chirped in. "and then she couldn't get the pictures on the wall, so she called all the contractors to help her."

"Do guys remember my first ballet recital?" Haley asked, "When I had to do my solo, she thought it was done, so she stood up and started clapping as loud as she could and started yelling and whistling."

Kirsten and Caleb laughed remembering that day, "then at the end of the whole show, she ran up on stage and scooped you in her arms and told you how much she loved you, and how good you did." Caleb recalled. "She still has the picture of you two from that day, framed on her dresser."

"I'm really going to miss her." Kirsten said in between her crying that had started.

"Me too," Caleb responded, pulling his girls into a tight hug, "but we can get through this, together."


	8. Age 10

Age 10

"Hey Ryan, wait up," Luke called to Ryan who was at his small locker grabbing his lunch box.

"Oh, Hey Luke, did you bring cards today?" Ryan asked Luke as they started towards the cafeteria.

"Yea, not like you will ever win Cohen," Luke joked.

"Watch it, I can still beat your ass, like I did in first grade," Ryan chuckled.

"Yea, too bad you cried once you got called into the principal's office." Luke teased Ryan.

"Shut up, you would have too, I got in a lot of trouble for that," Ryan said remembering how mad his parents were.

"Scared of getting in trouble Cohen, you are getting more like your brother everyday." Luke mocked.

"I'm not scared of anything Luke, unlike you; you're too scared to talk to Marissa."

"I'm not scared; I just want to take things slow." Luke tried to defend himself.

Ryan laughed, "Right"

"Anyway, can me and Landon still come over today; I found some more in my dad's drawer." Luke winked.

"Yea, my parents are still going to be at work, and Rosa is always making dinner when we get home from school."

"Cool, you will love it."

Ryan and Luke sat down at the table with their friends and started trading their cupcakes for cookies and playing card games for the duration of their lunch period.

When school let out, Marissa's mom was there to take Ryan and Seth home and since Landon and Luke were coming over, she took them home too.

"Marissa you want to come over?" Ryan asked Marissa on the way home.

Luke gave Ryan a look saying no, he did not want Marissa coming over.

"Um… sure, mom it is okay right?" Marissa asked her mom.

"I guess, just be home before dinner." Julie yelled to Marissa as the five children ran up the Cohen driveway.

Once they stepped inside the Cohen house, Seth of course wanted to play video games, but the boys wanted to get rid of Seth, so they decided to play hide and go seek and declared him the seeker.

As soon as Seth started counting, the boys and Marissa ran out to the pool house and Ryan locked the door behind them.

"Okay, we need to do this quick or else Seth will like go physco and call my parents or something." Ryan stated out of breath from running out to the pool house.

Luke pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Luke then passed around the box of cigarettes and everyone grabbed a cigarette from the pack. Ryan didn't really expect Marissa to grab one but she did and immediately snatched the lighter out of Luke's hands and lit the tip.

"Done this before Cooper?" Luke asked curiously.

"What do you think us girls do at sleepovers Luke?" Marissa asked with attitude.

"Called boys or something, not smoked." Luke answered.

"Well, we do that too," Marissa smiled.

Ryan got the lighter next and lit the tip. This was his first time smoking and he was kind of scared, and was a little embarrassed, Marissa Cooper started smoking before he did. 

As soon as Ryan took his first drag he started coughing instantly.

"It's cool Cohen, just inhale," Luke encouraged.

Seth had come to the doors many times, but since it was locked he could not get in, Ryan knew Seth would be really mad at him later for locking him out, but he also knew Seth wouldn't like the smoking thing and he would defiantly tell on Ryan. Luckily, Seth and Ryan did not know where Kirsten and Sandy kept the key for the pool house, they always said that if it was ever locked, it would be locked for a reason and they didn't need to go in there.

Ryan did eventually get a hang of it and before he knew it he was on his second cigarette, when there was a knock on the pool house door,

"Seth, go away, we will be out in a little bit." Ryan yelled through the closed doors as he took another drag of his cigarette.

But to his surprise, the door opened and it wasn't Seth, it was Sandy.

Sandy stood there in shock for a second and took in the sight of his son and his friends smoking.

"Ryan, what the hell do you thing you are doing?" Sandy yelled as he walked over to Ryan and grabbed the cigarette out from in between his fingers. He then proceeded to do the same to Luke, Marissa and Landon's cigarettes.

The kids sat their in silence, unable to thing of a way to explain this to Sandy.

"All of you out, out, out" Sandy shouted, "get your butts into the kitchen, I have some questions."

Once all of the kids were seated around the kitchen table, Sandy started, "where are the cigarettes from?"

When no one answered, he asked again, louder.

"Where did the cigarettes come from?"

The kids still remained silent. Finally Ryan answered for Luke, "Luke's dad" he replied quietly. He received a disapproving look from Luke but Ryan ignored it, he would explain his motives later.

Sandy grabbed the phone and threw it over to Luke, "call your father and tell him to come pick you up and to stop in when he does."

Once Luke was done with his phone call, Sandy gave the phone to Marissa and Landon and gave them the same instructions.

Finally when Julie, Carson and Laura had arrived at the Cohen's, the kids began to explain what they had done.

"Luke brought the cigarettes over and we told Seth that we were playing hide and go seek but we just went straight to the pool house to smoke." Ryan replied looking at his hands.

"Luke, where did you get those cigarettes from?" Carson asked disapprovingly.

"Your drawer," he replied quietly.

Once, Landon, Marissa and Luke were gone, Sandy started handing out Ryan's punishment.

"No allowance, No videogames, No T.V., No friends and No Comic Book convention this weekend."

Ryan started to whine, "But, the new superman…" before he was stopped.

"I said No comic book convention, you will stay here with your mother, while Seth and I go."

Ryan just looked at his hands; he was really looking forward to that convention too.

"You will also take over Seth's chores and your bedtime is an hour earlier."

"Why did you even do this Ryan?" Sandy inquired, "Because you're friends were?"

Sandy already knew the answer; he just wanted to hear it from him.

"No," was all Ryan was willing to give.

"Then why?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know? How do you not know Ryan?" Sandy demanded.

Ryan remained silent and continued gazing at his hands.

"Well, you will have plenty of time to think about it, go to your room, I will call you when your mother gets home, I am sure she will want to talk to you about all of this."

Ryan followed his father's orders and went to his room. He really didn't know why he smoked, but he liked trying new things, he looked at the way Seth always obeyed his parents, and never did anything besides play videogames. Once he got bored sitting in his room, playing with his legos, he snuck into his parent's bedroom and called Luke to see how much trouble he got into.

The rest of the week went by slow for Ryan, as all he was allowed to do was go to school, do homework, do his chores and go to bed. When the time came for Seth and Sandy to leave for the Comic Book Convention, Ryan had even packed a bag just incase his parents changed their minds. They hadn't of course and for once out of the whole week, Ryan really wanted to cry.

"Ryan, come down and say goodbye to your father," Kirsten yelled harshly up the stairs to Ryan who was retreating in his bedroom.

Ryan reluctantly threw his pillow down and slowly made his way down the stairs to the foyer.

Ryan could not look at Seth, or his father for that matter. He knew he had screwed up, but this was worst then no videogames for a month.

When Ryan reached the edge of the staircase, Sandy pulled him into a side hug. He really felt bad for the kid but he knew he had to be tough, he was ten years old and he was smoking. He couldn't believe that this was happening in Newport Beach. This stuff only happened back in the Bronx and to the kids he helped that got in trouble with the law constantly.

"Sorry kid," Sandy started with sympathy in his voice, "but you knew you would be dead if we caught you smoking."

Ryan kept his gaze on the wooden floor, he couldn't cry, he wouldn't cry, he kept telling himself.

"I'll bring you home a new comic book, kay?" Seth asked, feeling bad for his brother as while, despite the fact that he had totally left Seth out and lied to him, to keep him out of the pool house.

"Thanks," Ryan barely managed audibly.

"Be good for your mother," Sandy told him as he kissed him on the forehead and released Ryan from his grasp.

Ryan couldn't help it anymore, the tears started and poured down his face; he immediately ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

Kirsten, Sandy and Seth watched in awe.

"Don't worry Sandy, just go, he needs to learn his lesson," Kirsten broke the silence.

Sandy sighed, "I know, I know."

Kirsten went over and gave Seth her hug and kisses, "have fun sweetie." She then moved to Sandy and gave him a kiss and hug, "drive safe honey and don't worry about Ryan, he'll be fine.'

"Okay, love you," Sandy retorted as he finished packing their newest vehicle and hopped in the driver's seat. "Call you when we get into the hotel room."

"Okay, have fun guys," Kirsten waved at the car as it disappeared out of the driveway.

Kirsten instantly ran up the stairs to Ryan's bedroom where he was lying face down on his bed sobbing.

"Come here honey," Kirsten said taking a seat on his bed and patting the spot next to her, "you knew what you were doing when you did it and you knew you were going to get punished."

"I know," Ryan whispered.

"And you clearly wanted to act older when you wanted to smoke, so now you can act older and accept the consequences for your actions."

Ryan stayed silent, so Kirsten continued, "But, as long as you don't tell Sandy, I might be able to allow some video game time while their gone." Kirsten smiled.

"Thanks," Ryan answered his mood visibly changed, as he hugged his mom, "Can we go out for dinner?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"


	9. Age 11 Part 1

Spring Break 1998 had started yesterday. Kirsten was already going insane with the boys running in and out of the house, and the boys were already beyond bored and had no idea what to do with themselves.

Ryan was outside with Luke kicking the soccer ball around the yard, and Seth had went out skateboarding when Sandy had come home that evening, a smile planted on his face.

"Well, I take it you had a good day at work, your spirits look unusually high," Kirsten giggled as her husband walked into the kitchen.

"I had a wonderful day at work, my dear," Sandy said coming over to Kirsten and pulling her into a hug, that quickly lead into a hot make out scene that you would usually see in a bad teen movie.

They were suddenly brought to a halt, when a soccer ball flew threw one of the patio door windows.

Kirsten sighed, "I am going to kill these kids, tomorrow, you can work from home."

Ryan shyly walked through the door that was still intact, "Sorry," he shrugged.

Sandy promptly went over to his son and put his arm around him, "you know Ryan, you picked a good day to break that window, because nothing can bring me down today."

That was all Sandy got out of his mouth before Kirsten interrupted, "well I didn't have a "great" day and I am not happy about that window, so don't think your not paying for it Ryan."

"Kirsten my dear, once you hear my news at dinner, you might change your mind, but Ryan, no more soccer in the back yard, you might catch me on a day, that I would have to strangle you."

"Ok, can I go to Luke's for dinner?"

"Nope, you have to be here for the news, but go try and find Seth because he has to be here for dinner too."

Ryan sighed and went back outside to get Luke.

"This better be really, really, good news," Kirsten added once Ryan disappeared.

"Don't doubt me my darling, don't doubt me."

Sandy had cooked some steaks on the grill, and he even let Kirsten put together a salad, that actually turned out almost right, except for the fact that the tomatoes are usually cut a lot smaller and the lettuce was ripped up a bit more, he'll need to make sure he gets the ready salad mix next time.

"What is this big news that I just had to hear?" Ryan asked once everybody's plate was almost clear.

"Well, today at work… I won a trip to Disney World," Sandy finally stated beyond excited.

"WHAT?" Kirsten asked, "Why?" "When is it?" "For how many people?"

"Honey, slow down,"

"Sandy, my father will never let me leave work."

"Forget your father, all of our vacations over the years, have been you or I doing some kind of business work, we never have family time," Sandy said, "this vacation, is just going to be us, no work."

"Can Luke come?" Ryan asked finally speaking up to his parents.

"Maybe, we have ten tickets; we'll have to decide who we should take."

"The Coopers," Kirsten answered.

"That could work," Sandy said.

"No, no Marissa, she is so annoying," Ryan added and his parents ignored him.

"Yes, Marissa, Summer might be included in this little trip if Marissa goes," Seth said, realization dawning on him.

Ryan rolled his eyes at his brother, "Forget it Seth, you have no chance with Summer, she is going out with Landon now anyway."

"Ryan, that is just puppy love, it will not last longer than a week, tops two," Seth started, "I mean a couple little pecks, maybe one full on kiss, and then Summer will realize, this doesn't feel right, I am destined to be with someone else, and that's when I come into the picture."

"Right Seth, keep dreaming."

Once Kirsten and Sandy were in their bedroom for the night, Kirsten continued with her doubts, "Honey, my father is never going to allow this."

"Then threaten to quit."

Kirsten looked at Sandy, and shook her head in annoyance, "don't think that thought hasn't crossed my mind."

"So what's stopping you?"

"The fact that we have two children, who are going to a school where we pay $50,000 a year," Kirsten stated in truthfulness and then added "and look where we are living, and look at the cars we are driving."

"C'mon honey, you need this vacation, it will get the boys to do something and not bother you all break."

"I will talk to my father tomorrow, when are we supposed to leave?"

"Friday," Sandy declared.

"Friday? That's two days from now Sandy," Kirsten stated in shock.

"I'm aware darling, and I am also aware that we all need this vacation."

Two days later, the Cohen's plus Luke and the Coopers plus Summer were heading out of the Orlando International Airport.

"This place looks like a bootleg version of L.A.," Summer said in disgust.

"You know, you didn't have to come," Ryan retorted.

"No, I did, because I would never pass up the chance to bother you," Summer said with a sweet smile on her face.

Ryan had the urge to give her the finger, but knew if he did and anyone of the parents saw, they would put him on a leash for the rest of the trip.

The two limos were waiting outside for them when they got out of the airport; One for them, and one for their luggage. They were traveling with Julie Cooper here, and Summer, Marissa and Kirsten weren't the lightest of packers either.

Once they reached Disney World territory, Sandy, Julie and the kids looked out in awe. The grass was the greenest grass they had ever seen, the flowers had the most vivid colors than any flowers they see in California, and the palm trees were much taller and fuller than any other palm trees they had laid their eyes on before. Of course Jimmy and Kirsten had been to Disney World many times when they were younger, so this was nothing new to them. But for everybody else in their limo, it was a first.

It was a five minute ride from the opening gates of the many acres of land that Disney owned, to their resort, Old Key West. Old Key West was more than just your ordinary resort, it was a delightful sun soaked community and that was clearly displayed as they pulled up to the opening gates and the sign read "Welcome Home." It had all the comforts of home, and everybody realized this once they stepped into their spacious four bedroom Grand Villa. As soon as they walked in the door, soothing pastel colors poured into their eyes. As they walked into the adjoining kitchen and dining area, the color scheme had not changed and the tropical ambiance fluttered through the many windows and the patio doors that Ryan had opened. Along with the living room, dining room and kitchen, the Grand Villa included four full size bathrooms, three bedrooms, a master bedroom with a Jacuzzi bath tub, and another upstairs patio.

"Okay, this is what were going to do," Sandy started once everybody had rejoined him in the living room after taking a tour of their new residence for the next ten days, "Boys, you guys get a room to yourselves, girls you get a room to yourselves, Julie and Jimmy you guys could grab the room next to us if you would like, and then Kirsten and I will get the master."

Before Sandy could even finish, the kids were running up the stairs, "you guys have an hour to unpack and get ready for lunch," Kirsten yelled up the stairs.

Once upstairs, Summer and Ryan started fighting over which one would get the room on the right. There was no difference in the two rooms; Summer and Ryan were just being, well, Summer and Ryan.

"We want this room," Ryan declared slamming the door and blocking the door way.

"No, we want this room, and were girls, so be polite… Ryan," Summer said with more attitude than any eleven year old should have.

"I don't care what you want, and I don't do polite, especially not to you."

"I can seriously hurt you Cohen."

"Ohh.. Summer, please stop, you're really scaring me, I'm shaking in my boots."

"Why I ought to just pound you."

"Do it Summer, I dare ya."

"I would never satisfy you Ryan."

Luke finally stepped in between them, "Ok guys, it is the same room, why don't you guys just play rock, paper, scissors or something to so who gets it, if its that big of a deal." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Ryan said rolling his eyes at Luke.

"Whatever," Summer replied placing her hand on her hip.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot," they cried in unison.

"Ha, I win Summer, I have paper, and paper goes over rock."

Summer just stocked off, not before giving him a little punch in the gut.

Luke and Seth defiantly got a kick out of that.

"Man, I thought I was the only one who got beat up by girls."

"I told ya Cohen, you're turning into your brother, more and more everyday."

"Thanks Luke, because I am not standing right here," Seth said trying to sound hurt.

"Oh right, Sorry about that."

Once the three of the boys another conflict rose, who was going to get their own bed, and who would sleep together.

"I get my own bed, I called it," Ryan shouted, running over to the far side of the room and plopping on the bed.

"No way, I am getting my own bed," Luke retorted, "you guys are brothers, and he is Seth, you guys probably always sleep together."

"No, No we don't Luke, but you better watch it, because I know where you sleep," Ryan replied giving Luke a deathly glare.

"Yea, I know where I am sleeping too, right here, on this bed, alone."

"Don't think so Luke"

"Wait a second here, maybe I want to sleep alone."

Both Luke and Ryan stopped and shot a glance at Seth before going back to their arguing.

"Okay, or maybe not," Seth mumbled to himself.

"Fine, Luke, we will wrestle to see who gets to sleep alone."

"That sounds fair enough."

Ryan and Luke had been wrestling for over ten minutes before Sandy appeared in the doorway.

"That's enough," He shouted in a harsh tone to Ryan and Luke, and they both halted, "What's wrong now?" Sandy sighed.

"Nothing dad, we were just seeing who gets to sleep alone."

"Neither one of you, Seth does," Sandy said not skipping a beat, "You invited him Ryan, he's your friend, not Seth's."

Ryan and Luke both sighed, and Seth triumphantly threw Ryan's duffle bags on the other bed, before he told his dad with a way to big of a smile, "thanks dad, I think we settled that fairly quickly."

Once Sandy left the room, both Luke and Ryan shot each other a glance and then charged towards Seth, who started screaming and running away immediately.

Finally the boys had stopped their fooling around and had unpacked, well if you could call throwing their clothes into a dresser drawer and shoving their shoes into a closet, unpacking. The girls had been getting ready the whole time, spending way too long and putting way to much make up for Jimmy to say, "I am not letting my eleven year old daughter, walk out of here looking like she is twenty one." Marissa and Julie complained, but Jimmy didn't budge, and both Marissa and Summer went back to their rooms to take off a half of pound of makeup.

So over an hour after Kirsten scheduled lunch time, they walked over to Olivia's Café on Old Key West's boardwalk, near the General Store and the Hospitality House. Lunch was surprisingly uneventful, besides Ryan making Kaitlyn cry by hitting her with a spit ball, missing its intended target, Seth. Ryan was then moved down to the "parent's side" of the table, where he sat, pouted and refused to eat.

After they ate lunch, the kids were let loose on the boardwalk, where they could do whatever. They played some table tennis, basketball, tennis and played in the arcade. After they played in the arcade, they went for a refreshing dip in the pool.

The kids had spent the late afternoon hanging around the pool, while the parents had just laid out and taken turns on going to the bar.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Kaitlin whined running up to Julie soaking wet from the pool.

"Okay sweetie, were going to go to dinner soon, just go get your sister, and tell her it is time to get out of the pool."

5 minutes later, Kaitlin, came back alone, "Mom, she said no, and she doesn't want to get out of the pool."

"I will go get them Jules," Kirsten added giving Julie a quick smile.

"Thanks Kirsten,"

With all the motherly authority Kirsten had in her, she finally managed to get the five eleven year olds out of the pool, after much arguing and moaning and groaning and Kirsten's harsh threatening.

The parents decided that they would head to Downtown Disney for dinner, then Kirsten and Julie would go and shopping for some food for their Grand Villa with Kaitlin, while Sandy and Jimmy would take the rest of the kids over to Disney Quest.


	10. Age 11 Part 2

After dinner at the Rainforest Café, Kirsten, Julie and Caitlin headed to the grocery store to stock up on some food for the condo, while Sandy and Jimmy took the rest of the kids over to DisneyQuest, a huge interactive arcade.

"Ry… man, look how sweet this is," Luke yelled to Ryan to come over and check out the simulating roller coaster that you can design and then ride.

"Let's do it"

"Hey I wanna help," Seth pleaded like a five year old.

"Seth, go get dad to do it with you," Ryan said never even looking up from the screen he was currently concentrating on.

Seth knew this was going to happen. It always did, when Ryan got with his friends, he completely forgot Seth was even alive let alone in the same room. Ryan had Luke, Summer had Marissa and who did Seth have? As usual, nobody.

It was after midnight when the gang finally headed back to the condo ready for bed.

By two a.m. everyone was sleeping except for Ryan and Luke.

"Dude?" Luke whispered to Ryan to make sure he was awake.

"Ya, I'm awake," Ryan whispered back as to not wake up Seth, "what time is it?"

Luke glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand beside him, "2:07," Luke replied in a hushed tone.

"Do you think he is really sleeping by now?" Ryan questioned.

"Yea, he has to be."

Ryan and Luke quietly got up from their queen sized bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"What kind of stuff should I grab?" Ryan asked.

"Well, first get a bowl of hot water and see if your mom bought like any syrup or chocolate sauce." Luke told Ryan as he rummaged through some cupboards.

"Hey, how about shaving cream?" Ryan questioned.

"YA! That would be good," Luke said excitedly.

After Ryan and Luke got all of their materials out of the kitchen and Sandy's bathroom, they tiptoed their ways back upstairs to their own bedroom, where Seth laid sound asleep.

"Good, he is snoring," Ryan stated as they approached the door.

Just as they were stepping into their bedroom, a small body walked out of the room next door and bumped into Luke who was holding the bowl of water.

Summer screeched, and Luke covered her mouth.

"Shhhh," Ryan and Luke said unison.

"What the heck are you two doing?" Summer asked while she studied the water spots that were now on her pajama shirt.

"Nothing, go back to bed."

"You two are up to something," Summer stated obviously, "now tell me what it is or I will go wake up your parents."

"Okay, Okay," Ryan gave in, "we are playing some harmless tricks on Seth.

"You two are soo immature; we haven't done these kinds of things since like last year." Summer stated in disgust.

"Okay Summer," Luke agreed just trying to get rid of her now, "now go back to bed, or we will tell the parent's tomorrow morning that you were apart of the whole thing and you will get in trouble too."

"Yea, fine, I will go back to bed, because this is so not worth getting in trouble over," Summer grumbled, "night losers"

"Uh, finally," Ryan sighed as he began to walk in to their room again.

Ryan and Luke were sound asleep later that morning, when they heard, Seth get up and start screaming and yelling.

"What the..? I AM GOING TO KILL THEM," Seth screamed at the top of his lungs as he jumped onto their bed with shaving cream all over his hair, syrup all over his pajamas and a big wet spot on his boxer shorts.

Ryan and Luke finally realized what was going on and started cracking up at the scene that was in front of him. It was bad enough that Seth Cohen was trying to throw punches at them, but Seth Cohen trying throw punches at them in his condition was hysterical.

Kirsten finally reached the room that was filled with yelling, screaming and laughter.

"Oh my Gosh," she said in awe, "what the hell happened in here?" She yelled now angry, and not amused in the slightest bit.

"Ask them," Seth grumbled furiously as Kirsten pulled him off of Luke and Ryan who were still lying in bed, cracking up.

"RYAN! UP NOW!" Kirsten screamed, "you too Luke," she said in a less harsh tone.

Ryan listened to his mother's instructions, and Luke followed in his suit.

"Both of you downstairs, NOW!" Kirsten said giving Ryan a little nudge out the door.

"Seth, get cleaned up, I will handle them," She said shaking her head and shutting the door.

"I can not believe the two of you," she started as Sandy walked in the door with a morning paper and coffee.

"Well good morning sweetheart," Sandy said cheerfully as he dropped a kiss on her forehead, completely oblivious to the fury on her face, "boys, you're up early."

"Go ahead and tell your father why Ryan," Kirsten said sternly not skipping a beat.

Sandy shot a glance at Ryan and then back at Kirsten until Ryan finally spoke up.

"we played a few harmless tricks on Seth last night, and both Seth and Mom are over-reacting, a lot."

"Don't even give me over-reacting, Ryan Michael," Kirsten said beyond annoyed with her adoptive son.

"Ryan," Sandy finally said stepping in and taking the disciplinary role, "we are not on this trip for you and Luke to misbehave the whole time, ya hear me?"

Ryan nodded his head just to agree with his father.

"You're lucky were not home," Sandy said, "but you and Luke are going to apologize to Seth, clean up your room, and the two of you are sticking with us for the rest of the day."

"fine, whatever." Ryan said as he began to get up off the couch.

"Hey, watch your mouth, you don't tell me "whatever" young man, we can easily ground you when we get home."

"Sorry," Ryan mumbled as he ran up the stairs with Luke in toe.

As soon as they were safe in their bedroom with the door shut, they started laughing hysterically again and harassing Seth as he got out of the shower.


	11. Age 12

"Seth, lets go," Sandy yelled lightly to his son from the kitchen, "we're waiting for you

"Mom, I really want those new Puma cleats, they are so much better than these Nike ones," Ryan pleaded to his mother.

"Ry, what's the difference between the two besides the price tag?" His mother proceeded to ask.

"These are much cooler and they are blue and yellow and the puma ones are lighter," Ryan stated before continuing, "please mom, please mom, please mom."

"I suppose," Kirsten gave in like usual. Ryan and Seth were beyond spoiled.

Kirsten and the boys were out shopping for last minute supplies before they went their separate ways for summer camp. Before this year, the boys had always gone to the same summer camp since they were little but it was mandatory for Ryan to go to a soccer summer camp with his new premier soccer team this year and since Seth didn't want to go to Camp Woodland without Ryan there, he found a sailing camp to go to for two weeks.

"Seth, do you need anything else? You have the bug spray right?" Kirsten asked mentally checking her list as to what the boys still need.

"Yes mother, I have the bug spray and the sunscreen and the aloe and the q-tips and everything else you deem a necessity," Seth said sarcastically as Ryan smiled and chuckled knowing exactly where Seth was coming from before adding,

"Don't forget the personal first aid kits she made us."

"You know, if you guys have such a problem with it, neither one of you have to go at all," Kirsten said not finding her twelve year old sons amusing.

"Oh Mom, we're just kidding," Seth said hoping it would lighten the mood.

After two hours of checking off lists and double checking each and every bag, finally Kirsten was satisfied that the boys had everything they were going to need for their two week adventures.

"Okay Ry, you're all set, bring your last back downstairs and put it with the rest so we don't forget it," Kirsten ordered.

"Finally," Ryan sighed.

By 10:30, both Ryan and Seth were showered and in their pajamas ready for bed. They had decided to sleep in Seth's room and although Kirsten was reluctant to allow it, she decided it was their last night together, she might as well bend the rules a bit.

About six months or so ago Ryan and Seth were on a kick that they wanted to share a room, Sandy had thought it was a great idea but Kirsten didn't think it would last long and they would want to move back to separate rooms quickly, so they compromised. They bought both Ryan and Seth new bunk beds for their rooms, so that way they had separate rooms but they could sleep with each other when they wanted to. Kirsten just made it a rule that they weren't allowed to sleep in the same room on school nights or nights they had to get up early the next day because she knew for a fact they would just stay up all night playing or talking.

And boy was she right. It was past 1:00 in the morning and Seth and Ryan were still at Seth's new computer playing games and talking.

"Seth guess what?" Ryan asked smiling.

"What?" Seth questioned wondering what Ryan could be talking about.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell mom and dad okay?" Ryan told him, "especially mom," he continued.

"Okay, okay, what is it?" Seth begged.

"Do you promise Seth?" Ryan asked again.

"Yes," Seth said getting irritable.

"You have to say you promise," Ryan said.

"I promise, I promise," Seth said a little too loudly.

"Shhhh," Ryan whispered putting his finger to his lips, "be quiet."

"Sorry," Seth whispered back.

"Okay, so me and Marissa are going out," Ryan said with a smile.

"Going out?" Seth questioned surprised, "I thought you hated Marissa."

"I used to," Ryan stated but, "I like her now."

"Wow, that's so cool Ry," Seth declared, "have you kissed her yet?"

"Only twice," Ryan confirmed, "but we have been holding hands a lot."

"Ha!" Seth laughed, "now I have something against you, you have to do everything I say or I'm gonna tell mom."

"NOOO," Ryan pleaded, "Seth please don't do that."

Seth just continued laughing.

"Seth, I really don't want mom to know, she will make a big deal of it," Ryan stated bluntly.

"I know, she's so annoying," Seth said.

"And guess what else Seth," Ryan said excitedly, "guess what Marissa told me?"

"She loves you," Seth asked curiously.

"Nooo moron," Ryan sighed, "Marissa told me that Summer likes you."

"Yeeah right," Seth said defeated, "you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Seth, I'm serious, she really said that."

"Oh man, Summer actually likes me, I can't believe it."

"Me either," Ryan giggled, "what does she see in you?" Ryan said giving Seth a look.

"Shut up Ry."

Before you know it they were on the floor play wrestling and not realizing that they were being way too noisy for 2 in the morning.

Soon Sandy walked in the room, "boys c'mon, it's the middle of the night lets get to bed, computer off," before continuing, "you guys have to get up early and your mother is not going to be happy if you guys are grumpy in the morning."

Following their father's instructions, Seth climbed up to the top bunk and Ryan snuggled in the bottom. Ryan refused to sleep on the top bunk, and Seth constantly made fun of him for it.

"Night Dad," they said in unison.

"Night kiddos, love you" Sandy replied.

Just as Ryan started to drift off, he heard Seth mumble, "Night Ry."

"Good night Sethy," Ryan said back.

The next morning, Kirsten and Sandy were in the kitchen getting breakfast ready while they let the boys sleep a little longer.

"Sand, you think they are going to be okay separated right" Kirsten questioned nervously.

"Yes dear," Sandy replied kissing his wife forehead, "they are getting big babe."

"They are growing up so fast aren't they?" Kirsten said a little sadly.

"Yeah, they are," Sandy said truthfully, "maybe a little too fast."

"I don't know though Sandy, they have never been separated since Ryan was adopted, only for a night or two," Kirsten said with sincere concern.

"Kirsten, honey, they will be just fine," Sandy reassured her, "Ryan has Luke with him and Seth has his sailboat."

"I hope he makes some new friends," Kirsten again said nervously.

Sandy walked over and wrapped his wife in a hug and whispered, "stop worrying darling."

After much hassle trying to get the boys up and ready, the Cohen's finally arrived to the Ward residence to drop off Ryan.

Sandy gave his son a hug, "we'll miss ya kid, see ya in a couple weeks."

Before Kirsten started, "you better behave Ryan, I don't want any phone calls from your counselor like last year."

"Yeah kiddo," Sandy continued, "no pranks or sneaking off at night or when you get home you won't be having a summer vacation kapeesh?"

"yes mother and father," Ryan rolled his eyes as his mother came over and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, "I love you sweetie."

"Love you too mom, bye Seth," Ryan said as he started to get into the Wards SUV, "have fun, I'll miss you."

"Bye Ry, Bye Luke," Seth replied.

"Find a girlfriend," Luke yelled back, before slamming the car door.

Ryan waved out the window as small tears started falling from Kirsten's and Seth's eyes.


	12. Age 13

Ryan, Luke, Seth, Summer and Marissa just barely fit on the long oak bench outside of the main office of Harbour Secondary School

Ryan, Luke, Seth, Summer and Marissa just barely fit on the long oak bench outside of the main office of Harbour Secondary School.

"Okay," Ryan said, "we all have to stick with the same story because Dr. Gruber might bring us in separately."

"Ryan you're a horrible liar, you won't be able to stick to any story," Seth chimed in.

"And what story would you like us to stick to exactly Ryan?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, we have no story Ry." Luke continued.

"Oh my gosh guys, just tell the truth, we're going to get in trouble anyway," Marissa added before rolling her eyes.

"Okay, one Seth, I can lie fine," Ryan said defending himself, "two I have a story for us to stick to, and three I can't get into any more trouble," Ryan said truthfully, "I am like this close to being suspended and if I get suspended I am pretty sure my parents will ground me until I go to college and… yeah just no thank you to that."

Mrs. Lewis the secretary just laughed as she heard the eighth graders arguing outside the door. Ryan and Luke are what you would call regulars. Always getting into trouble some how, and even if they weren't getting into trouble, they were usually suspects because of their track records. So yes, Mrs. Lewis had seen those boys quite a few times and even became pretty friendly with their parents.

"Better go get them soon Mike, they are plotting out there," Mrs. Lewis called to the principal who was in his adjoining office.

He too chuckled, "that's okay, let them plot, I'm pretty sure nothing can get them out of this one."

Dr. Gruber was a pretty friendly, outgoing guy. Not too strict, not too lenient. Yes Ryan was a trouble maker, along with Luke but he actually really liked both the boys. They were good kids, smart kids, especially Ryan. They just had a rebellious side that came out a little too often. He usually yelled a little, lectured a lot, and gave out some sort of punishment that usually consisted of detention, cleaning the bathrooms or missing a game or two, nothing really horrible. He was pretty sure even Ryan and Luke actually secretly liked him too.

Finally the clan had come up with some sort of story, more of an excuse than a story but hey, they at least would have some answer to the accusations that were going to be presented.

Dr. Gruber finally went out to face the students. He was having a hard time deciding to go with the one's who get in the most trouble first, who were most likely to lie or to get the one's who get into the least trouble first. He decided to take Seth in first.

"Seth Cohen," Dr. Gruber said as he stepped in front of the bench. Seth looked at the others wearily and Ryan and Luke exchanged looks of confusion, they were sure Dr. Gruber was going to take one of them in first and blame everything on them. "How are you today Seth?" Dr. Gruber asked as he pointed to the seat across from his long wood desk for Seth to sit down in.

"Well, you know," Seth responded.

Dr. Gruber just laughed. He hadn't seen Seth much, he was definitely more quiet and withdrawn than the other Cohen.

"Well Seth, do you have any idea why I called you in my office today?"

"Umm, I did refill my coke the other day at lunch," Seth said softly, "I'm sorry sir, it will never happen again and I will pay back the twenty five cents. I can even give you fifty cents if you want."

"Seth," Dr. Gruber said sternly, "I know you know that's not why I wanted to speak with you today."

This was going to be harder than he thought, he was sure Seth would crack immediately.

"It isn't, hmmm," Seth contemplated, "I haven't taken gym in awhile, but I promise I will bring in a doctors note, I just keep forgetting."

"Seth, how have you been doing in your courses lately?" Dr. Gruber asked, deciding to take a different route.

"Pretty well I guess," Seth said trying to think back, "I got a B- on my last literature paper, I don't know why Mr. Dickerson wasn't impressed by it, I wrote the whole thing about my collection of comic books."

"Yeah, maybe I will have to read that if ever get a chance," Dr. Gruber continued, before asking, "have you been completing all of your homework assignments?"

Darn Seth thought, I can't dodge it anymore, here goes nothing.

"Of course, my parents are very strict about homework, my friends and I have even made our very own study group."

"Oh you don't say," Dr. Gruber said very interested, "which friends would that be?"

"Oh you know, my brother, my girlfriend Summer, well sometimes were going out, other times I don't know, girls are so weird sometimes, I swear…"

"Mr. Cohen, your getting off topic," Dr. Gruber stopped him.

"Oh right, sorry" shoot, shoot, shoot, thought Seth.

"Umm… so Ryan, Luke, Marissa, Summer and I are all in the study group," Seth said after a little hesitation.

"What a coincidence," Dr. Gruber said a little too cheerfully, knowing he was finally getting somewhere. "May I ask where this study group meets?"

"Usually at my house," Seth said off the tip of his tongue. He wasn't expecting that question.

"Usually?" Dr. Gruber asked, "where do you meet the rest of the time?"

"Marissa's" Seth spat out the first name that popped in his head.

"Okay Mr. Cohen, let me just make sure I have this straight, you have a study group that meets at your house most days and Marissa Cooper's on the days you don't meet at your house?"

"Yes, that's correct," Seth replied hoping that it was all believable.

"Okay, I am just going to make a few phone calls to verify all of this information then," Dr. Gruber informed Seth.

Seth didn't usually swear but he knew they were fucked. Dr. Gruber was going to call his parents and they were going to know nothing about any "study group" and then he would have to give in and tell Dr. Gruber everything and Ryan would probably blame it all on him and won't talk to him for the next week or month or however long they are grounded for.

Dr. Gruber dialed Sandy's work number that he had memorized. He had dialed that number many times before. After talking briefly and getting the answers he needed, he concluded with, "okay see you soon" and hung up.

Shit, shit, shit was all Seth could think. What was he going to say next?

"So, Mr. Cohen, unfortunately your father knew nothing of this study group and informed me that Ryan and you usually come home every evening saying that all of your homework was finished in school, is this true?" Dr. Gruber asked.

Seth looked at his hands, c'mon think of something he thought, think of something, "well he isn't home when we all meet, so he doesn't know about it."

"Mr. Cohen, do I really have to bother your mother at work, or will you just tell me the truth?"

"I am telling you the truth Dr. Gruber," Seth said. He couldn't let his friends down.

"Well your mother and father are on there way here as we speak, so we will get everything straightened out."

Dr. Gruber proceeded outside to get everybody else who was still sitting on the bench waiting anxiously for the verdict.

"Follow me please," He said sternly as the children got up off the bench.

He led them into the conference room across the hall from his private office.

"Ryan, is there anything you have to say before your parents arrive?" Dr. Gruber asked the nervous boy who was fidgeting with his fingers on his lap.

Shit Ryan thought, why did he call his parents? "Nice job Seth," was all he managed to say, totally forgetting Dr. Gruber was in the room.

Dr. Gruber knew what this was about. "What's that supposed to mean Ryan?" Dr. Gruber asked him firmly. "Seth didn't do a great job covering up for you all?"

Ryan stayed silent.

"Seth didn't tell me anything I will have you know, but your story wasn't flawless unfortunately. All I had to do was call your father to get the truth, but nice try."

Ryan again stayed silent.

"I think you owe your brother an apology."

Ryan didn't say anything.

Dr. Gruber continued, "I have also taken the liberty to call the rest of your parents as well, so that we can get to the truth behind the matter together."

There was sighs all around the room. Yep, they were fucked.

Finally when all the parents arrived, Dr. Gruber gave Ryan the floor. He figured he was behind it.

"Ryan would you like to start us off?" Dr. Gruber asked, giving no room for debate.

Ryan spoke in a barely audible voice, "we all did one subjects homework and then passed it around to the others so they could copy."

Luke decided he should speak up, "I did all of the history homework and then gave it to Ryan who copied and then passed it to Seth, Seth copied it and passed it to Summer and finally Marissa got it."

"I did all the math homework," Seth said.

"And I did English and Summer did all of the French," Marissa spoke.

Ryan finally added, "I did science."

Dr. Gruber decided he should speak up before the parents started their lecturing, "did you all really think you could get away with this?" He asked. "you all copied word for word from each other, it took your teachers less than a week to realize what was going on."

Seth spoke up, "it was Ryan's idea."

"My idea?" Ryan said shocked, "you're the one who told me about it, because you said you wanted more time to play Crash Bandacoot."

"Yeah but you're the one who got us involved Ryan," Luke added.

"Well yeah, because it wouldn't have even be worth it to separate the subjects between just Seth and I," Ryan stated.

"Okay enough!" Sandy shouted over the arguing thirteen year olds. "it doesn't matter whose idea it was, or who started it, you all are intelligent enough to know you shouldn't have done it in the first place."

Everybody went back to looking at their hands, avoiding their parents and Dr. Gruber's glares.

"I am going to tell you right now," Dr. Gruber said sternly, "this behavior is not going to fly next year when your in high school, you do all know, I have the right to expel everyone of you." He continued, "Plagiarizing is a serious offense and will not be tolerated."

Dr. Gruber let the students take in what he had to say before adding, "so here is what were going to do, all of you have detention for the next two weeks, and you will have plenty to do since all of your teachers are assigning new assignments for you to complete independently," he emphasized. "Also, all of you are suspended from any extracurricular activity until all of your detentions are served and your new assignments are complete. I will be checking in with your teachers."

"And let me tell you if this ever occurs again, you will be sitting in my office everyday after school to complete your homework for the rest of the year, understood?"

When nobody answered, he said a little louder, "are we understood?"

The students all nodded and softly said yes.

"Good, I'm glad, you all may return to class and don't forget detention today."

Sandy was outside waiting for the boys at 4:30 sharp when detention dismissed. He wanted to start yelling and screaming as soon as they entered the car, but knew he should wait for Kirsten so they could double team. After dinner, that's exactly what they did.

"What were the two of you thinking?" Sandy started.

When neither answered, Sandy said, "so obviously you weren't thinking at all, that's a relief."

Kirsten came in, "boys, you know better than to cheat, we taught you better than that."

"I guess the two of you just aren't old enough to be trusted to fulfill your responsibilities the right way," Kirsten said, "from now on all homework will be done at the kitchen table and will be checked on a nightly basis."

Ryan and Seth just nodded and thought that's it? No grounding?

Sandy piped in, "that's not all, you're both grounded for two weeks, and no allowance."

Ryan and Seth stayed silent, what could they say nothing could save them now.

Finally Sandy concluded, "go to your rooms and stay there, I will be up to disconnect your computers and video games systems in a minute."

Once the boys were upstairs, Kirsten sighed, "what are we going to do with them Sandy?"

"Oh honey, you knew it wasn't going to be easy raising two teenage boys."

"Yes, I know, but it is much harder than I have ever imagined."

"We'll get through it babe," Sandy said reassuringly, "I will be right back, I have to go rid their rooms of the outside world."


End file.
